


Spring ritual

by imera



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bestiality, M/M, Ritual Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:17:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every spring the elf king goes through a ritual to maintain the relationship with the elks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring ritual

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for a hobbit kink meme prompt ([link to the original post](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/11476.html?thread=23895508#t23895508)).
> 
> I wrote this as a challenge as a friend of mine said she could only imagine this as a crack fic.

The snow was melting as the sun warmed the land, the birds building their nests as they were looking for a mate, and Thranduil was preparing for the spring ritual. It was a special ritual which only the elf king could perform, a ritual which would increase the bond between the elves and the elks.

He stood in front of the mirror, naked, watching his body as a servant prepared him. His skin was being rubbed with a thick cream which would harden it, and his hair braided back so it wouldn’t fall in his face during the ritual.

The servant bowed before he left the room, having completed his part. While waiting for the next servant to arrive for the final treatment he turned slightly to look at himself, his braid resting down the center of his back, and his skin glistening slightly from the cream. He knew that if he turned even more he would have a clear view of his ass, and the large plug which was buried deep inside him. It felt strange to move, the fist size object grinding inside him, sending a tingling feeling through his lower body.

The last servant entered his room, smiling softly as he placed a tray on the table next to him with a larger plug than the one inside him, as well as a bottle of oil. He didn’t greet the servant, instead he dropped down to his knees on the pillow in front of him, lowering his upper body down as well, exposing his backside.

Slowly the plug was removed, his ass burning as it was slightly dry, but the pain was the price he would gladly pay for the ritual. The servant then opened the bottle with oil and poured it on his hole. The cold liquid entered him, warming up as it lingered on his skin, then the servant rubbed two fingers against the crack, coating those fingers in the oil. Thranduil took a deep breath as he prepared himself for the next step, it wouldn’t hurt, but that didn’t mean it wouldn’t be comfortable.

At first only two fingers entered him, moving up and down, in and out, before the servant added a third finger. His ass was wide enough for three fingers, and it even welcomed the fourth when the servant added it shortly after. Thranduil said nothing as the servant continued, stretching his ass even further. More oil was added, making the preparation easier.

Thranduil gasped loudly as he felt the whole hand push into him, the knuckles being the most painful, but his backside easily accepted the hand. The servant continued to stretch him the best he could, but after a minute he pulled his hand out of Thranduil, having pushed it up to his elbow.

The preparation had been going on for a week, giving Thranduil time to stretch instead of breaking him while trying to hurry the process the day before the ritual, and he’d been doing the ritual every spring for many many years, so it was nothing new.

A plug replaced the fist shortly after it was completely out of him, the cold feeling nice against the burning sensation which was left after the fist. Even if it hurt he knew there was no going back, he was the elf king, and as it was his duty to continue their bonds with the elk king, he was required to do everything in his power. It took a few seconds before the last plug was completely in his ass, the oil helping his entrance loosen up slightly, preventing him from tearing up.

When it was over he was helped into his robe, and then the servant left him. Thranduil moved over to his seat where he carefully sat down, his breath caught in his throat as the plug brushed against the more sensitive parts inside him. It wouldn’t be long, he told himself, all he had to do was to wait a few hours and then he would be brought to the ritual location. Trying to keep his thoughts somewhere else he picked a grape off the plate next to his seat and chewed it carefully.

The forest was half dark, a pleasant smell of evening dew settling across it. He was barefoot as he walked through the trees, completely naked as he had removed his robe and the plug outside the forest. The trip over to the small clearing was short, and before he knew it he was finally there.

 _He_ was standing there. The majestic animal watching him intently as Thranduil bowed before him, taking small steps towards the center of the clearing, slowly turning around, offering his backside to the other king. The elk walked towards him, and all Thanduil could hear for a few seconds was his hooves, and his deep and steady breathing.

The time had come, the bond would once again be fulfilled, and the elves could then continue calling the elks when they were needed.

The elk jumped up on his back legs, his heavy body leaning against Thranduil, who was struggling to stay on his feet at that moment. He could feel something familiar brush against his back before it was positioned correctly, then, barely two seconds later, the elk king thrust so hard and fast into Thranduil he struggled to stand. Everything passed quickly, the elk pushing deep inside him, deeper than his servants arm reached, and then he released his load before he pulled out and dropped off Thranduil’s shoulders.

It was over quickly, but it still had an impact on Thranduil. Once he was completely alone in the clearing he felt his knees give in and his body fell to the mossy ground, his legs having lost all their powers.

When he was feeling better he stood up and walked back to his robe, needing to take care of his own needs as quickly as possible before he went crazy, after all, he spent a week preparing.


End file.
